


Romance & Books

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Prompt #13. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.” with Clint Barton Requested by Nonnie for my follower celebration.





	Romance & Books

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

“ **When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”** Those were the prettiest words you could have sworn you ever heard voiced aloud.

That is until Clint smirked, looking at you over the edge of the book he held just out of reach. His hand was currently planted on your forehead keeping you from reaching it. 

He had snuck up on you in the common room of the Avengers compound while you enjoyed a bit of downtime after mission. Just as Sergio was about to tell Katie how he felt- the book was snatched out of your hands. And this is how you found yourself in this position.

“How do you girls read this crap, no real guy would ever say something that sappy out loud and mean it!!” he scoffed still holding the book out of reach. Of course he could the book at arms length and still be able to read the small print.

“’Katie, the stars and moon map the full expansion of my love for you,’ Sergio stared deeply into her caramel colored eyes-”

“Clint give it back!” you growled struggling to get from under his hand.

He snickered, “is this really what you girls are into? HHUuuKKkk-” he groaned as your fist hit him right under the ribs, you stole your book back from him and ran before he could straighten himself out. 

“Stupid Hawk…stupid face with that stupid body..” you grumbled under your breath feeling the heat rise to your face. Why should you eel embarrassed? Who cares if you read romance novels? And so what if it was absolute filth? That was the point of it, so that you could give your brain a break from all the crap reality had to shove in your face.

And you were tired, of constantly fighting. All the missions had started to take their toll on you and your body, how Clint did it you had no idea. Him and Nat along with Sam had so much endurance and strength. Sure you understood you had just started and barely had a year of time with the Avengers under your belt but you had standards for yourself. You were working so hard to catch up that you hadn’t realized when your crush on Clint had happened, but it had hit you a like a lightning bolt of realization. 

You leaned against the wall outside your bedroom dropping your head back and letting a sigh out. You squeaked when someone crashed into you, pressing you into the wall, forearms against the wall beside you.

“Alright, no need to run from me,” Clint smirked at you, “aw c’mon don’t hide it from me!”

You pouted up at him and hid the book behind your back, “just shut up Clint!” 

He sobered, hand cupping your cheek softly, it caused you breath to halt, “Y/N, but I have to tell you,” he leaned down, his lips brushing against your own softly, “that every time I picture myself happy, its with-your book!”

You let out a howl as Clint took off, your book in his hand. “Clint!!!” you shouted after him but coming to a stop. You frowned as he turned the corner and was gone from sight. “Jerk, if you don’t understand what happens between Sergio and Katie you can come ask me to explain!!” you giggled to yourself and turned back towards your room, you needed a nap anyhow. 

Closing the door behind you a little sigh left your lips, of course this only made your crush worse. You swore softly as you still felt the heat of his lips brushing against yours. 

“Jerk.”


End file.
